


Aku Mencintaimu, Kaji

by frost_ivory



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst, Drama, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frost_ivory/pseuds/frost_ivory
Summary: Kaji Ryouji x Misato KatsuragiAlternative Universe di mana perang terjadi, namun hanya perang biasa. Tidak ada Eva, tidak ada malaikat, benar-benar murni perang antar negara.
Relationships: Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Kudos: 1





	Aku Mencintaimu, Kaji

Evangelion Fanfiction

Alunan nada decitan kursi roda yang digerakkan tertangkap rungu, diikuti suara kenop pintu yang diputar. Wanita paruh baya duduk di mesin penggerak itu sebab daksa tak bisa banyak bergestur, wajahnya tirus bak pelita kehabisan minyak, repui laik kulit telur yang tipis. Bilik itu penuh akan jejak-jejak kilas balik masa jayanya, seragam pangkat kolonel dengan tanda nama “MISATO KATSURAGI” ditanggalkan, bercak-bercak cair merah yang kering masih tertempel, sengaja tak dibersihkan. Patrian garis bibir melengkung ke atas ditunjukkan, tipis, menyiratkan rasa sendu dan trauma mendalam pada benaknya.

Arahan iris bola netranya mengerling pandang, beralih menuju sebuah gambar berbingkai kayu cokelat dengan ukiran sederhana, meski debu-debu menutup sebagian potretnya, coretan kenangan masih kentara dirasa begitu indra peraba menyentuh. Potret masa jayanya tergambar, ia berdiri tegap, surai violet gelapnya masih terlihat pendek dan rapi, tak seperti kondisinya sekarang. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar bersama seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, meski yang terlihat hanya sekadar siluet yang tertutup cahaya. Benda itu sangat mencelis hati, menitikkan tirta yang bergelayut pipi.

“Kejam,” gumam pelan keluar dari mulutnya, “waktu benar-benar kejam,” lanjutnya. Pikirannya kini berjalan mundur, mengingat serpihan-serpihan kilas balik semua yang membekas dalam memori dan hatinya. 

𝘚𝘦𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘶𝘩 𝘵𝘢𝘩𝘶𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘮...

“Jangan! Kaji, biarkan aku berpikir sejenak. Aku yakin pasti ada cara lain.” Misato menggigit jempol, otaknya sungguh bekerja keras memikirkan rencana dalam waktu sempit. Keputusan sang kolonel mempertaruhkan nyawa banyak orang, salah secelis saja, pertaruhannya begitu riskan menyebabkan jatuhnya banyak korban. Bom terpasang di dekat markas besar, terlambat disadari, para penjinak tak mungkin memiliki waktu luang pergi ke sana. Evakuasi manusia sudah dilakukan, tetapi ledakan di markas besar dapat berdampak buruk bagi data, inventaris, logistik, serta nyawa orang-orang terluka berat yang takkan sempat diselamatkan.

Pria di hadapan hanya mematri senyum, kedua lengannya menyentuh pundak Misato yang sedang berpikir keras. Hening, pertemuan dua lisan sekecup pun berlangsung beberapa detik, tanpa suara, tanpa nafsu, hanya sedikit obat penenang untuk sang kolonel. Pria itu pun mengusak surai violet Misato di bawah topi seragamnya. “Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan keluar. Kolonel Misato, sekarang bergegaslah mengevakuasi diri. Jika aku tak kembali, lupakanlah aku dan hiduplah dengan tenang. Musuh sudah kalah, ancaman yang tersisa hanya bom ini. Kau tak perlu cemas dan berpikir terlalu keras, semuanya akan segera berakhir.”

Gelengan kuat dari kepala Misato menjadi jawaban. “Tidak Kaji, sudah kubilang tidak! Kita harus selamat bersama-sama!” pekikan frustrasi meluncur dari lisan. Tak ada jawaban, ia langsung bergegas pergi sendirian. Misato ingin menahannya, tetapi logika berkata tak ada jalan lain selain rencana dari prianya. Padahal Kaji hanya prajurit biasa tak berpangkat, Misato merasa dadanya begitu sakit, kepalanya pun terasa seperti diserang oleh berbagai pikiran yang tak diundang. Beberapa bawahan sang wanita datang, sambil menyeret paksa dirinya mengevakuasi diri. “Kolonel! Kita harus segera pergi!” seru para prajurit. Misato berdesis, ia melayangkan satu tendangan pada kepala bawahannya, disusul tinjuan pada perut bawahan lain, Misato pun berputar, mengakhiri perlawanan dengan mengadu ketiganya supaya terbentur bersamaan. Wanita bersurai violet itu memanfaatkan kesempatan, bersegera kabur dari sana dan menyusul prianya.

“Kaji!” pekikan itu menggema, disusul bombardir alunan suara anak bedil serta ledakan maha dahsyat tepat di depan netra. Bentala hancur luluh lantah, berkobar bara di tengah tanah kering keruntang pungkang medan perang. Wanita bersurai violet itu terengah-engah, melihat sang pria sudah membungkus bom dalam buntalan kain dan bersegera pergi menuju laut terdekat untuk membuangnya.

“Kolonel Misato! Kau tak seharusnya berada di sini, garda depan adalah tugas prajurit. Kembalilah!” Lencana Misato dibuang oleh sang wanita sendiri sembarang arah begitu mendengar tuturan yang meluncur dari lisan sang pria, simbol pangkat kolonel yang didapat ia buang begitu saja, seakan siap menerima segara resiko. Sedari dirinya menerima pangkat itu, tugasnya hanya memberi titah di belakang layar, tak seperti prianya yang wajib berada di tengah pertempuran. Namun, tak lama kemudian leher bagian belakang Misato dipukul oleh seseorang sambil disuntikkan sesuatu. Ritsuko Akagi, kepala bidang peneliti berhasil melumpuhkan Misato, ia pun menatap ke arah Kaji dan mengangguk. Pria itu paham, langsung saja segera berlari menjauh dari sana. Misato tumbang, wanita peneliti itu segera memerintahkan yang lain untuk mengevakuasi sang kolonel. 

Ledakan terjadi di tepi laut, markas besar telah selamat, korban telah diminimalisir sedikit mungkin, bahkan hampir tak ada korban selain keberadaan Kaji yang entah bagaimana kondisinya. “Kaji!” Misato terbangun di atas tempat tidur ruang medis, sekelilingnya begitu ramai akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mengobati korban luka selama perang. Sang wanita segera turun, ia begitu geram. Rasa kecewa dan sesal muncul di dadanya. Tak pernah menyangka dirinya bisa selemah itu, ia bahkan tak sempat menyusul Kaji. Tepukan di bahu mengalihkan pandangan Misato, ia menatap pada wanita bersurai pirang pendek yang tadi melumpuhkannya.

“Akagi Ritsuko... Apa yang kaulakukan padaku?! Di mana Kaji?! Katakan!” Misato mencengkram kuat kerah pakaian dinas putih milik Akagi. Tetapi Akagi hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Misato. Wanita itu kesal, ia mulai menangis. Rasa kecewa mendera dirinya, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah tak bisa mencegah kematian dari orang tercintanya.

“Misato...“ lirih Akagi.  
“Pergilah!” Hening, tak digubris, “sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku! Ini perintah!” tegas suaranya meninggi, tak ingin dihibur oleh sesiapa pun. Kelopak matanya membengkak, tirta jatuh bergelayut di pipi, menumpah segala emosi. “Seharusnya aku bersikeras menahannya, tetapi kenapa kedua tanganku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak mencegahnya pergi sedikit pun?” Netranya yang basah menghadap ke bawah. Apakah mungkin ada yang masih hidup setelah terkena ledakan seperti itu? Ia benar-benar jatuh ke dalam jurang keputusasaan.

Sang surai violet bergegas menuju tepi pantai menyusul tim lain, ia masih berharap Kaji masih hidup. Setidaknya ia ingin membuat pernyataan cinta yang selama ini dipendam. Kaji hanyalah prajurit biasa, Misato tak pernah menyangka akan jatuh hati padanya. Ia teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaji, otaknya begitu pintar, sayang jika hanya sebatas prajurit. Namun, Kaji bersikeras menolak kenaikan jabatan, ia tak menginginkan jabatan yang tinggi. Misato kagum, jarang ada pria yang bisa setara dengannya. Tanpa disadari, ia jatuh hati kepada pria biasa saja itu. 

𝘑𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘶 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪...  
𝘒𝘶𝘮𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘯...  
𝘚𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘺𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘬𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘶𝘢𝘱𝘬𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘪.  
𝘒𝘢𝘫𝘪, 𝘢𝘬𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘶.

Nihil. Tim pencari belum menemukan tubuh Kaji. Netra Misato membulat saat melihat sebuah pakaian di antara tumpukan batu, ia bergegas berlari menuju ke sana. “Kaji! Itu pakaian miliknya!” Ia bertindak tanpa berpikir dua kali, hanya ada pria itu dalam benaknya, tak ada yang lain. Hatinya benar-benar merasa lega jika Kaji benar-benar masih hidup. Namun sayang, tanpa sengaja Misato menginjak ranjau musuh yang masih aktif. Ia yang sadar itu adalah ranjau bersegera menggelinding menjauh begitu ledakan terjadi. Tak terlalu besar ledakannya, tetapi berhasil membuat bebatuan berhamburan dan menimpa tubuh Misato sampai ia kehilangan fungsi kedua kakinya. Terlalu terkejut, Misato kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya, merasa dirinya begitu menyedihkan. Ia tertipu oleh jebakan sekecil itu, tak ada Kaji di sana, itu hanyalah seragam prajuritnya yang sempat dicuri. Meskipun tak lagi dapat berjalan, Kaji tak pernah kembali kepadanya.

𝘚𝘦𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘶𝘩 𝘵𝘢𝘩𝘶𝘯 𝘬𝘦𝘮𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘯, 𝘬𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘪 𝘱𝘢𝘥𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨

Misato yang terduduk di kursi roda masih menatap bingkai potret dirinya bersama Kaji. Meski daksa tak dapat kembali bergerak semestinya, tiap inci tubuhnya masih mengingat detik-detik momen yang dihabiskan bersama sang pria. Misato sering menangis tiba-tiba setelah memutuskan pensiun dari kemiliteran. Wanita itu tak dapat menggapai bunga tidur dengan tenang, mimpi buruk perihal perang dan Kaji selalu menghantuinya, terkadang, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Rasa trauma itu sungguh menguasai dirinya.

“Aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi...” lirihnya sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pelukan hangat datang dari belakang, Kaji memeluk Misato dengan eratnya sembari mengecup pipi sang wanita dengan lembut. “Aku juga tak percaya ini benar-benar terjadi.” Pria itu mengulangi ucapan Misato, membuat Misato berdecak sedikit kesal dan malah menangis lebih kencang.

“Aku mencintaimu, Kaji.“ Kalimat itu selalu yang ingin Misato sampaikan sedari dulu. Namun hening, tiada satu kata pun meluncur dari sang pria sebagai jawaban. “Sudah kubilang aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?!” pekik Misato menggema di seluruh ruangan. Kaji hanya menghela napasnya dengan kasar sembari melepas peluk. “Aku sudah meninggal, apa jawaban yang kau harapkan dari orang yang sudah tiada?”

Begitulah hidup Misato pasca perang. Ia terus berdelusi melihat keberadaan Kaji yang sebenarnya tak ada.

**Author's Note:**

> Misato pasca perang langsung mengalami PTSD dan sering mengalami delusi skizofrenia tentang kehadiran Kaji.


End file.
